Daughter of the Divergence
by Rochelle DeCollette
Summary: Samira's life on the island of Seychelles is about to change for the better or worse - after meeting a strange boy who comes to her house one day, she knows everything is about to become out of hand. Her past and her future don't exactly go hand in hand. but she can't resist the path the gods had set out for her. lots of pairings, maybe some OCs later on. This is my first fanfic!


Hi guys! This is like, one of my first fanfics - I've never really published one before so please don't be too harsh. Ah, it's a cross-over of like...a lot of things. I'm thinking Divergent/Insurgent, Hetalia, Night World, Soul Eater type thing.

I don't own any of those.

Unfortunately.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh really now?"

Samira woke with a jump start, looking around for the owner of that voice. Well, it wasn't anyone upstairs but her grandmother didn't normally have visitors over – they lived on an island where people just…didn't come there.

She lived on the island of Seychelles, not many people had heard of it, but the people who had come to the island kept in the tourist areas – her home wasn't near the tourist areas, at all.

"Yes, it's very quiet around her most of the time," her grandmother's voice chimed into the stranger's voice, sounding rather happy with the conversation. "My granddaughter goes to the local high school with her cousin- maybe she'll wake up in time for you to meet her."

"Oh, yes – that'd be nice," said the deep masculine voice that made Samira narrow her eyes. She honestly didn't think this was going to be someone she liked.

Samira tore out of her bed and to the stairs where she paused. Did she really want to engage with this person?

She sighed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where she pawed through the breadbox for anything sweet to eat.

Nothing.

She peeked at the newcomer in the mirror.

Handsome – very handsome. He was tall, lean and powerfully built. His muscles were long and lean, lengthened out and strong looking. He was lounging in the chair, looking like an amble cat with his ankles crossed underneath the table and arms tucked behind his head that was covered with dark, raven black hair.

He was elegant with clean, delicate features.

The guy turned just enough to show he was talking to someone behind him, but not enough to see Samira that was debating going back upstairs. He raised his hand and wiggled a few fingers, "Ciao."

His voice was laid back, rather careless – lazy almost.

"Samira? Is that you sweetie?" asked her grandmother, waiting for her granddaughter to appear.

"Yeah, it's me," Samira called back, turning away from the stranger and grabbing a diet coke from the fridge. "I'm going back to bed though – it's the first day of summer."

"Wait!" her grandmother almost yelled it. "Before you go, will you meet someone for me?"

Samira groaned inwardly. She really didn't want to meet him, but she wasn't going to tell her grandmother 'no'. With a sigh, she trekked into the room.

He got up in one graceful, lazy motion with a stretch in the middle and extended his hand to her, "Ciao."

But the girl in front of him caught him off guard – he expected her to be this skinny, islander girl who really wasn't all the presenting.

She was enchanting – tan with a curvaceous, petite and athletic body. Her dark hair came four inches below her shoulders and were tied back in two pig tails, looking full by nature. Her beautiful, crisp golden eyes were looking at him suspiciously, drinking what he looked like. Her arms were crossed and a blush had risen to her high cheek bones as she stood there in a dark silence, observing him.

He faced her, his eyes almond shaped a bright hue of gold - similar to her own. His skin was almost flawless, except for a small scar on the side of his face, right above his jaw line on the right side of his face. He was honestly handsome, but Samira wasn't too impressed. She felt something...off about him and she wasn't sure if she liked him. The guy had a disarmingly lazy charm that added to the flirtatiousness of his charm. The grin on his face grew a bit wider as she reached forward to touch her bare fingers to his skin and she expected him to say something witty, but the unexpected happened.

The very unexpected.

Something like, "Hey, don't I know you?"

But that was the thing – they didn't know each other at all.

It felt like someone had sent an electric current through her body and now it just…stayed there and it felt like she was beginning to fall and she had no idea when she was going to stop.

_God, please make it stop_, she groaned in her head.

The feeling terrified her.

Samira quickly snapped out of her trance when her grandmother had started talking again, but both of them had jumped backwards.

"Who are you?" Samira snapped, meeting him with a level gaze.

"Who are you?" he shot back at her.

"Do you two know each other?" Samira's mother asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

Samira pursed her lips bitterly. "No – I've only just met him for the first time, Grandma. I don't even know his name."

"It's Leon," he said darkly. "Leon Chun."

Samira raised an eyebrow. "What an…interesting name."

She couldn't say 'weird' or 'odd', that'd be straight out rude, but that didn't seem to bother her too much when it came to this guy.

Samira shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to say next. She cast a glance at her grandmother, who only did that annoying shrug thing that Samira and her cousin hated so much.

"Well, my name's Samira," she said, looking anywhere but at Leon. It was too awkward. "I'm only 16, but I'm about to be a senior at the local high school here."

Samira then made the huge mistake of looking at him, and that feeling happened again – but it wasn't as intense as the shock but it was definitely still there. But now Charlie even looked shocked, finally, like a cat that had been rubbed with a balloon.

Astonished.

Unhappy.

When Samira had first seen him, he had the lazy, un-awake air around himself – but now she could tell that he was very awake. But the two just stared at each other while the room around them spun and their cheeks turned bright pink colors.

"What's wrong with you?" Samira growled, all thoughts of being polite slipped from her mind. Her golden cat like eyes were glaring at him with pure hatred from underneath her long, heavy lashes.

"What's wrong with you?" Leon shot back in almost the same exact tone.

They both stayed glaring at each other while the tension in the room began to rise and Samira's grandmother began to shift uncomfortably, but she didn't dare jump in to help Samira.

"Now look," Samira began at the same time he said brusquely, "Look-"

They both stopped and glared again, but Samira managed to tare her eyes away from him darkly. She took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips, saying, "So what – exactly – are you doing here?"

"My sister came out here and I needed to check on her," said Leon with a shrug. "I needed to make sure it was appropriate for them."

"Oh? So you're an old fashioned family?" asked Samira bitterly.

Leon nodded.

"And you're in charge," Samira assumed.

"Well, out here I am," said Leon. "Back home, my father's in charge."

Samira raised an eyebrow, but didn't say much else. She shook her head and Lovino didn't flinch when she shot another glare at him, knowing that there was a burning hatred in her heart when she spoke to him.

"So you're just going to waltz in here and tell your sister where she can live and who she can hang out with?" growled Samira, her cheeks heating up quickly.

Leon nodded again, but that grin didn't mean any good luck for Samira.

"I think it's ridiculous, actually. You know nothing about their friends.

Leon's grin only widened and Samira's grandmother groaned, "Oh, no, please don't smile."

"Oh, I like a girl with spirit," offered Leon, as if he'd worked on trying to find the most obnoxious thing to say. Then – as if his comment hadn't been haughty enough – he winked and reached out, chucking Samira under her chin.

PFT!

Sparks.

Samira sprang backwards and so did Leon, staring at his hand as if it had just betrayed him. Samira was staring at him with wide eyes and her hair tumbled down around her shoulders, her skin glowing – what had he done to her?

Right then, Samira had the sudden urge to knock him down and land on top of him – strange, she hadn't ever felt that way about a guy before.

Instead, she resisted the impulse and kicked him in the shin.

He yelped and hopped backwards. "What the hell was that for?!"

She glared at him. "I think it's time that you leave, Leon."

"What the-?"

Samira got ready to kick him again if he refused, but Leon was now backing away towards the door. "Alright, alright!" he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

A girl had never acted like that towards him before - so this was something new that he hadn't exactly sure how to respond to that but he did know that Samira was going to kick him again if he didn't leave her house. So he backed out of the room, glancing at the girl one last time, giving her a grin, "You know, you're a strange girl, Samira – I'm just gonna call you Hellion for now."

"Out!" screamed Samira and slammed the door shut.

Leon sighed.

Great.

* * *

Leon - Hong Kong

Samira - Seychelles

More to come okay? There'll definately be more people in there and some fight scenes! :3


End file.
